Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990
Schedule Monday-Friday :8:30 am - Headline Trese (Chichi Fajardo-Robles, Vince Alingod and Lee Andres) (replay) :9 am - Infomax :9:30 am - Denver, the Last Dinosaur :10 am - Kids Time :11 am - The 11 O'Clock News (TG Kintanar and Katherine de Leon-Villar) (replay) :11:30 am - :Mon: Pelikula sa Trese :Tue-Fri: Sinekulay :1:30 pm - :Mon: Bukas Loob :Tue & Fri: Jesus Miracle Crusade (until 3 pm) :Wed: New Life with Jesus :Thurs: Bishop's Move :2 pm - :Mon: Top 10 Movies :Thurs: Kalusugan ay Kayamanan :2:30 pm - :Mon & Wed: Denver, the Last Dinosaur :Thurs: Movie Date :3 pm - Musicrama :3:15 pm - Movie Eye :3:30 pm - The Froozles :4 pm - Agring-Agri :4:30 pm - :Mon: Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :Tue: This Way to Heaven :Wed: Pamilyang Pilipino :Thurs: Travel Time (Susan Calo-Medina) :Fri: Kalusugan ay Kayamanan :5:30 pm - Headline Trese (Lee Andres, Vince Alingod and Yna Feredo-Yulo) : 6 pm - Ang Manok ni San Pedro (Lito Pimentel and Kristine Garcia) :6:30 pm - Ula ang Batang Gubat (Judy Ann Santos) :7 pm - :Mon: Hotline 13 (Joseph Estrada and Cory Quirino) :Tue: OK 'Tol (Gabby Concepcion, Rudolph Yaptinchay, Maritoni Fernandez and Bamba) :Wed: Computer Man (Eric Quizon w/ Pinky Recto) :Thurs: Thursday Extravaganza (until 9 pm) :Fri: Awitawanan (Pilita Corrales and Reycard Duet) :8 pm - :Mon: Ipaglaban Mo! (Atty. Jose Sison) :Tue: 24 Oras :Wed: The Bond :9 pm - :Mon: Monday Spectaculars :Tue: 9 pm - Talinghaga (Joonee Gamboa) :9:30 pm - Cine Trese (until 11 pm) :Wed: Regal Drama Hour Presents: Aiko (Aiko Melendez) :Thurs: Regal Golden Hour Presents: Snooky (Snooky Serna) :Fri: Aksyon sa Telebisyon :10 pm - :Wed: All-Star Wrestling :Thurs: Max Headroom (10:30 pm) :Fri: Silip sa Karera (Andy Jao and Katherine de Leon-Villar) :11 pm - The 11 O'Clock News (TG Kintanar and Katherine de Leon-Villar) :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - :Mon: Public Forum (Randy David) :Tue-Fri: Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) Saturday :7 am - Pamilyang Pilipino :8 am - Gideon 300 :8:30 am - Morning Stretch :9 am - Export: Made in the Philippines :10 am - Weekend in Sports and Entertainment :5 pm - Kung Fu :6 pm - Wok with Yan (Stephen Yan) :6:30 pm - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :7 pm - Saturday Nite Live (Maricel Laxa-Pangilingan and Aga Muhlach) :8:30 pm - Hollywood Blockbusters :10:30 pm - Talakayan ng Bayan :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) Sunday :6:30 am - Sunday Mass :7:30 am - All for Jesus :8 am - Beautiful Sunday :8:30 am - Chinese Variety Show :9:30 am - Fun Time :10 am - Weekend in Sports and Entertainment :5 pm - Uniwide Play N' Win (Edu Manzano with Ces Quesada and Willie Revillame) :6:30 pm - Takeshi's Castle (Anjo Yllana and Smokey Manoloto) :7:30 pm - America's Funniest Videos :8:30 pm - Mongolian Barbecue (Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) :9:30 pm - Chairman of the Board (Eddie Mercado, Bert Nievera and Bobby Ledesma) :10:30 pm - Movies When Movies :12:30 am to 1 am - Late Show Old Islands TV 13 Theme Song (1990-1992) :Islands TV 13 :The best of shows you like to see :On Islands TV 13 :The favorite of the family :Islands TV 13 :The news and the views :The laughter and the feeling :We're here to tell you the celebration :Is everyday :The messages loud and clear :The best of shows are here :Islands TV 13... 'Islands TV 13 Programming' Action/Adventure *''Aksyon sa Telebisyon'' (Fri 9:00PM) *''24 Oras'' (Tue 8:00PM) *''Computer Man'' (Wed 7:00PM) *''Kung Fu'' (Sat 5:00PM) *''The Bond'' (Wed 8:00PM) *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (Mon-Fri 6:30PM) Children *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' (Mon/Wed 2:30PM) *''The Froozles'' (Mon-Fri 3:30PM) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Sat 6:30PM) Comedy *''America's Funniest Videos'' (Sun 7:30PM) *''Ang Manok ni San Pedro'' (Mon-Fri 6:00PM) *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (Sun 8:30PM) *''OK 'Tol'' (Tue 7:00PM) Drama *''Aiko'' (Wed 9:00PM) *''Ipaglaban Mo'' (Mon 8:00PM) *''Cine Trese'' (Tue 9:30PM) *''Snooky'' (Thurs 9:00PM) Game *''Takeshi's Castle'' (Sun 6:30PM) *''Uniwide Play N' Win'' (Sun 5:00PM) Musical/Variety *''Awitawanan'' (Fri 7:00PM) *''Chairman of the Board'' (Sun 9:30PM) *''Saturday Nite Live'' (Sat 7:00PM) News and Public Affairs *''Agring-Agri'' (Mon-Fri 4:00PM) *''Export-Made in the Philippines'' (Sat 9:00AM) *''Headline Trese'' (Mon-Fri 5:30PM) *''Hotline 13'' (Mon 7:00PM) *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' (Sat 10:30PM) *''Travel Time'' (Thurs 4:30PM) *''The 11 O'Clock News'' (Mon-Fri 11:00PM) *''Wok with Yan'' (Sat 6:00PM) Movies/Specials *''Hollywood Blockbusters'' (Sat 8:30PM) *''Monday Spectaculars'' (Mon 9:00PM) *''Movies When Movies'' (Sun 10:30PM-12:30AM) *''Pelikula sa Trese'' (Mon 11:30AM-1:30PM) *''Sinekulay'' (Tue-Fri 11:30AM-1:30PM) *''Thursday Extravaganza'' (Thurs 7:00PM) Sports *''All-Star Wrestling'' (Thurs 10:00PM) *''Morning Stretch'' (Sat 8:30-9:00AM) *''Silip sa Karera'' (Fri 10:00PM) *''Weekend in Sports'' (Sat and Sun 10:00AM) Religious *''All for Jesus'' *''Ang Dating Daan'' *''Bishiop's Move'' *''Gideon 300'' *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' *''New Life with Jesus'' *''Pamilyang Pilipino'' *''Sunday Mass'' *''This Way to Heaven''